Kos
by cinnamond
Summary: AU / Hidup Tenten terasa jungkir balik beratus-ratus derajat saat harus dijadikan tumbal oleh kakaknya untuk ngekos di daerah antah berantah dengan alasan super klise; pendidikan / Siblings!SasoTen / Chapter One : Beginning / "Hah? Abu Ramses?" / ... Ransel, koper, dan... Sasori. / "Demi toples Engkhong Gua yang isinya rengginang..." / DLDR.


**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One : Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

"Disini, ya."

Koper diletakkan di tanah, pagar depan menjulang menutup rumah (rada) besar didalam sana. Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik kesamping, menemukan sosok adiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-kakak..." -ini adiknya, masih sesenggukan

"Hush, jangan nangis. Ini biar bisa mandiri."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Hush."

Gadis berambut panjang dengan dua cepolan itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

-eh, apa? Kalian mengira kakaknya yang akan masuk kos ini?

BUKAN!

Lha, terus?!

"Ten, jangan nangis lagi, duh. Kamu nggak sendirian disini, kok. Ada orang... Berapa? Delapan, ya? Sama KAMU, jadinya disini ada sembilan."

"Ma-masalahnya..."

"Hm?"

"... KENAPA GUE YANG JADI TUMBAL, BGST!"

-Sasori digampar ransel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kos**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by hdpbgrd**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Tuhan :)**

 **Rate T for language**

 **Dipublis lewat hape, maapkeun jika formatnya berantakan :)**

 **Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari kita flesbek sejenak agar pembaca gak bingung. Jadi yha, ceritanya begini :

.

 _"Sasori, Tenten." Suara Mama seketika mengehentikan aksi adu garpu Sasori dan Tenten._

 _"Kenapa, Ma?" Sasori selayaknya anak yang (sok) hormat pada ortu, segera menghentikan perang garpu dengan adiknya terchayank._

 _"Jadi, gini..." Mama berdehem sejenak. Sasori dagdigdugder sendiri. Tenten terkacangi dan lebih memilih untuk melamunkan ehem_ _ **doi**_ _ehem._

 _"Salah satu dari kalian harus ngekos. Satu tetap tinggal disini. Kebetulan, kan, Tenten baru mau masuk SMA, dan Sasori baru lulus SMA. Ada sekolah bagus diluar kota. Em-tapi tenang aja, yang ngekos tetap Mama biayain, kok."_

 _"APAAAA?!" Sasori berteriak lantang, mendadak muncul efek_ zoom in-zoom out _lebay kek sinetron. Matanya melirik-lirik sebiji panda disampingnya. Masih ngelamun. Okelah kalo gitu. "... Ehm, Ma. Yang ngekos Tenten aja."_

 _"Loh? Harusnya kamu yang mandiri, Sas! Tenten sendiri nggak mungkin mau, lah!"_

'Kalo gitu ngapain dibilangin salah satu harus pindah. Tinggal bilang Sasori harus ngekos kan beres.' _Itu isi hati Sasori, menangisi sifat bertele-tele enyaknya tercinta. Tapi, ah, sudahlah. Sasori harus bisa ngeles. Hm, kayaknya Tenten masih ngelamun, tuh. Sekarang saatnya ia beraksi._

 _"Ten! Lo ngekos, ya!"_

 _"He-eh."_

 _Tuh! Sasori tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Mama cengo. Beneran ini Tenten? Kok, mau aja disuruh ngekos?_

 _-ya emaknya gak tau aja Tenten emang lagi ngelamun._

 _"... Oke, besok mulai ngepak barang, ya, secepetnya pindah."_

 _Pesan moral : "Jangan kebanyakan melamun, karena dapat menyebabkan kehidupan anda jungkir balik."_

 _._

Dan sekarang Tenten nyesel. Sangadh. Haruskah dia menyalahkan doi yang sudah membuatnya melamun tak jelas? Ah, jangan. Ntar Tuhan malah menjauhkan Tenten sama si doi, lagi.

Kok, bisa-bisanya pula ia dapet emak yang tega mengorbankan satu anaknya untuk ngekos dengan alasan yang klise tudemeks. **Sekolah bagus ada didekat sini.** Dan apa-apaan pula itu, kenapa Sasori masih bisa cengengesan tak jelas begitu tadi?! Seneng amat liat adenya kesusahan!

"Lo enak banget nempatin gue disini dengan para makhluk yang bahkan gue gak tau bentuknya gimana, sedangkan lo enak-enakan dibiayai emak?!"

Sasori masih menggelepar kehabisan oksigen di tanah, sementara Tenten muntab. Nyaris, NYARIS saja ia melempar kakaknya itu pakai koper kalau saja pagar nggak terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Oi-oi, jangan ribut di rumah orang."

Tenten menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda kacamata item (seriusan, Tenten sempat menyangka dia orang buta) dengan jaket kerah tinggi. Ebuset, tuh orang agen rahasia FBI, apa? Gitu amat, yak?

"Sapa lo." Jiwa preman Tenten bangkit, dengan songongnya dia menatap pemuda (bukan) agen FBI itu nyalang.

"Gue? Gue tinggal disini."

"Gue gak nanya itu, gue cuma nanya LO ITU SAPA."

"Emangnya penting banget, sih."

"PENTING, DONG! GUE BAKAL TINGGAL DISINI, TAU GAK?!"

Pemuda terduga FBI itu diam tak bergerak. Tenten sempat mengira air liurnya tadi muncrat ke pemuda itu-dan karena liurnya berkandungan sianida plus racun hama, pemuda itu jadi kaku kek manekin.

Omong-omong manekin, apa kabar para penggila Mannequin Challenge? Dimana kalian berada? YUUHUUU?!

"Oh." Makhluk berjaket itu berbalik menggesturkan tangan agar Tenten mengikutinya masuk. Langsunglah Tenten masuk dengan menyeret ransel, koper, dan... Sasori.

"Gue Aburame Shino."

"Hah? Abu Ramses?" -kumatlah congek si Panda.

Abu Ramses (kata Tenten) disebelahnya menatap si Panda dengan ilfil-eh, entahlah. Bukankah matanya ketutup kacamata item? "Sudah. Korek kuping dulu sana. Ada bor jalanan, tuh."

Baru saja Tenten ingin bertanya dari mana Abu Ramses ini tau dan bisa memparodikan iklan djadoel salah satu mi instan di Indonesia nun jauh disana, pintu utama sudah digeser, menampilkan lorong panjang dengan suasana tenang. Tenten sempat mengira rumah kos ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya, sebelum pintu ruang tamu rangkap ruang keluarga dibuka.

Dan, berubahlah persepsi Tenten beratus-ratus derajat.

TV menyala menampilkan sinetron 'Anak Bumi' dengan volume yang mampu menulikan semua manusia maupun hewan dalam radius enam puluh kilometer (Tenten bertanya-tanya, kenapa suaranya tidak terdengar dari luar, sebelum berfikiran kalau ruang tamu itu kedap suara. Syukurlah Yatuhan) dengan seorang cewek tak jelas berambut kuning (mengambang) duduk anteng dengan muka nyaris menempel di TV. Entahlah, mungkin kelewat _excited_.

Lalu ada dua pemuda di meja depan TV-yang kayaknya bahkan gak melihat TV sama sekali. Dua-duanya berambut panjang. HANYA saja, bedanya, yang satu jabrik tak jelas macam tak pernah disisir sejak orok, yang satu rambutnya macam model iklan shampo. Si rambut jabrik sibuk mengunyah semangkuk kripik (tunggu, kripiknya doang. Mangkuknya kaga), sedangkan si model iklan shampo diem. Tutup mata. Entahlah, mungkin meditasi?

( _But, seriously_ , meditasi di tempat sekacau ini?!)

Lalu ada dua orang lari-larian dengan penuh semangat masa mud-err, bukan. Lebih tepatnya dua orang itu sedang kejar-kejaran. Yang satu, yang mengejar, cewek berambut pink ngejreng seperti kebanyakan ketempelan permen karet, sedangkan yang dikejar adalah makhluk tak terdefenisi dengan rambut seakan ada mangkok bakso kebalik di palanya. Plus, pakaian ijo ketat. Ebuset, kagak gerah, apa?

Lalu ada cewek berambut ungu gelap bersih kinclong; ala iklan shampo juga (tapi Tenten curiga cewek ini keramas pake pembersih kaca merek 'Clong', melihat betapa bersinarnya rambut itu), sedang berdiri di pojokan dengan raut muka yang terbaca jelas; "Oi-berhenti-dong-liat-tuh-ada-orang-eh-tapi-gue-ga-berani-ngomong-ama-lo-semua."

Satu lagi, yang paling diherankan adalah makhluk nanas gosong di pojokan sana. Tersembunyi oleh tumpukan bantal dan... Tidur dengan pulasnya. Heran, ya, bisa-bisanya tidur ditempat ribut kek gini. Ngorok pula!

"Oi. Ada penghuni baru."

Krik.

Tenten cengo. Bisa gitu, ya? Begitu Shino ngomong ada orang baru, semua langsung diem gitu, ya? Mana si nanas ikutan bangun pula.

"Eh-AJIGILE! DIA BAWA APAAN?! MAYAT?!" Cewek pink tadi langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang diseret Tenten dengan biadabnya. Jangan lupa tangannya masih menjambak rambut si mangkok dengan penuh penghayatan.

"BUKAN, DODOL! INI ABANG GUE!" Tenten ngamuk. Entah kenapa rasanya ilfil aja gitu liat muka si empink.

"Lo apain sampe tepar gitu?" Makhluk kuning yang sedari tadi memelototi TV mendadak udah nongol aja disamping Tenten. Ehm, lebih tepatnya disamping tubuh Sasori yang tepar. "BTW, gue Yamanaka Ino."

"Ehm, gak gue apa-apain." Boong banget. "... Gue... Akasuna Tenten."

"Itu yang rambut panjang Hyuuga Neji, sebelahnya Akimichi Chouji. Yang di pojokan itu Hyuuga Hinata; sepupu Neji. Yang tadi banting-bantingan itu Haruno Sakura sama Rock Lee. Yang disebelah lo Aburame Shino. Terakhir, yang rambut nanas itu Nara Shikamaru, ehehe." Ino terkekeh. Tenten bertanya-tanya kenapa dia terkekeh. Mungkinkah muka Tenten selucu itu? Yha, paling nggak dia jadi tahu dua hal; nama agen FBI disebelahnya Aburame Shino, bukan Abu Ramses, dan satu lagi, congeknya udah parah. Mungkin dia harus ke THT habis ini.

Gitu-gitu Tenten mengangguk canggung pada Ino, padahal dalam hati udah misuh-misuh, ' _Sapa yang tanya elu_.'

"Kamar lo di lantai dua, paling ujung sebelah kanan, ya." Shino mendadak nimbrung, menggotong koper Tenten ke atas. Entah darimana asalnya, mendadak sudah ada sketsa denah rumah di tangannya. Emang nih orang misterius bat.

Setelah acara gotong-menggotong koper (yang kamvretnya, hanya dilakukan oleh Shino dan Tenten sementara yang lain hanya tercengo menatap mereka berdua tanpa niat membantu sama sekali), Shino melirik ujung lorong, dan...

"... Ekampret. Salah lante. Kamar lo dibawah."

"Demi toples Engkhong Gua yang isinya rengginang..." Tenten cengap-cengap sendiri, berusaha menjaga sikap. Kalau di rumahnya mungkin itu Shino sudah diinjek sedemikian rupa lalu dijadikan perkedel.

Pokoknya, ya, Tenten hanya akan bertahan disini sampe lulus SMA. Kata orang, masa SMA itu adalah masa-masa paling indah. Yah. Mereka gak tau aja gimana ngenesnya Tenten disini.

Tenten bersumpah, begitu Sasori sadar dia akan langsung mendepak kakaknya itu sampai Samudra Pasifik.

.

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **HOLAAAAA! /dibantingramerame.**

 **EH MAAP. Saya abis kuota uhuhuhu. Maafkan daku yang menghilang seenak jidat dan begitu muncul malah bawa fic baru. Uhuhuhu maapkeun aing... /dilempar.**

 **Betewe ini cerita klise abis yak? Kali aja efek terlalu banyak sinetron bertebaran ditipi :(**

 **Huhuhu rindu Naruto Shippudeeeen. KENAPA MALAH G***** TV NAYANGIN DARI AWAL LAGHE, SIH?! RODA TUH GAK BISA DIGINIIN! /nak.**

 **Masih kebawa bavernya AMV ending ending eps. 15 tentang keluarga Uchiha :') brokoro abis sumpah liatnya.**

 **Eh, udah yak. Info tambahan, mungkin Hai! Gue Sakura! akan diapdet besok atau lusa atau tiga hari lagi /plak.**

.

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
